1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supporting a fire fighting for a building and a fire fighting method using the same, and particularly, to an improved system for supporting a fire fighting for a building and a fire fighting method using the same which are capable of more effectively performing a fire fighting operation by providing, in real time, an additional information such as the structure of a building, which is being monitored by a fire fighter, and the name of a predetermined structure by checking the positions of fire fighters, even when there is not provided any information concerning the structure of the building.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, if a fire occurs in a building, fire fighters go into the building and conduct a fire fighting operation, a people rescuing operation, etc. If the fire fighter does not know the internal structure of the building or does not have any information concerning the structure of the building, it is very hard to effectively conduct the fire fighting operation. In this case, the fire fighters conduct the operation based on a know-how or a predetermined feeling. Therefore, it is very hard for the fire fighters to effectively conduct the fire fighting operation, etc. due to toxic smoke, hot air, etc.